1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mice, and particularly, to a tumbler mouse for desktop computer, notebook and etc.
2. Description of Related Art
A mouse is a hand-held, button-activated pointing/inputting device used in a computer. The mouse directs an indicator to move in a computer screen, and is configured for selecting operations or texts or graphics. However, this kind of the mouse usually has limited functions and lacks creativity.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.